


No es tan malo

by Nakuru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces las cosas pueden parecer malas, en especial cuando nos sentimos inseguros por alguna razón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es tan malo

El frío viento de la noche, el cual debería ser agradable teniendo en cuenta que estaban en pleno verano, le pareció cortante y molesto. Claro, estaba en su forma humana.

Un bufido escapó de sus labios en el mismo momento en el que se dejó caer al lado de un árbol. Odiaba aquella forma, no porque odiase a los humanos ni nada parecido, lo hacia porque se sentía débil y desprotegido cada noche de luna nueva.

¿Qué pasaría si algún poderoso youkai lo atacaba en ese momento? Sabía que contaba con Miroku, Kagome y Sango, pero aun cuando se alegraba con la idea de poder confiar en alguien, no quería sentirse un inútil; al fin de cuentas él no era así.

Un leve ruido de pasos lo alertó y por reflejo se levantó de un salto al tiempo que sacó la Tessaiga de su funda. Aun si esta no se convertía, tenerla en sus manos le daba cierta confianza.

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha, soy yo. —La voz calmada del monje lo hizo sentirse como un estúpido. Había olvidado que incluso en su forma humana podía distinguir el youki de un enemigo, por lo que no tenía por qué sobresaltarse sólo al escuchar a alguien acercándose. 

Sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo, Inuyasha volvió a sentarse contra el árbol luego de enfundar la espada, ignorando por completo a Miroku.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Para Inuyasha la pregunta era tan innecesaria que continuó en silencio y cerró sus ojos.

—Kagome-sama y Sango encontraron aguas termales cerca de aquí y decidieron ir a darse un baño —comentó de forma casual el monje, dejando su shakujou en el suelo, y se sentó al lado de Inuyasha.

—Shippo fue con ellas y como de costumbre me ordenaron alejarme, aunque yo no soy un pervertido. —Miroku dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro—. Claro que ellas no parecen pensar eso. —El monje continuó hablando e Inuyasha poco a poco dejó de prestarle atención, a pesar de que aún seguía escuchando su voz. 

¿Cuándo dejó de hacerlo? Inuyasha no estaba seguro, pero de repente notó que el silencio había caído como un manto y que su cabeza ya no se encontraba recostada contra el incómodo tronco y él mismo ya no estaba sentado muy derecho.

Extrañado, Inuyasha abrió los ojos y tuvo que esperar a acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que brindaban las estrellas que no se encontraban escondidas detrás de las pocas nubes presentes para confirmar que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Miroku y ver como éste sonreía con diversión.

Si estaba soñando, esta tenía que ser una vergonzosa pesadilla.

—¡Bouzu! —Inuyasha se levantó de inmediato y le dedicó una mirada molesta, pese a que el único con el que estaba enojado era él mismo.

Miroku no pareció afectado por su reacción y soltó una pequeña risa antes de hablar, aunque, contradiciendo a su expresión, su voz sonó bastante seria:  
—Inuyasha, tú también necesitas descansar de vez en cuando. No hay problema si quieres dormir un poco más.

Las palabras del monje lo sorprendieron. " _¿Un poco más?_ ".

—¿Cuándo llevo dormido? —preguntó con inquietud mientras se sentaba de nuevo, esta vez cuidándose de mantenerse alejado del monje.

—Unas horas, aunque aún falta para que sea media noche —contestó Miroku con calma, mas todavía sonriendo.

—Demonios —maldijo Inuyasha por lo bajo, sin poder creer hasta qué punto lo había llevado su descuido.

—¿A qué le temes? —La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Inuyasha movió su cabeza para evitar que el monje pudiese ver su rostro; prefería por mucho hablar con Kagome sobre Kikyo antes que responder eso.

—¿A qué tendría que temerle, Bouzu? —contestó de mala gana, aún sin observar al monje de frente.

—Inuyasha, por tener un cuerpo humano no eres débil.

La sensación de que el monje estaba leyendo en lo más profundo de su mente era escalofriante e inconscientemente, Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo una vez más, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo por el rumbo en el que iba la conversación.

—De hecho, creo que si no fuese por ti —prosiguió Miroku, señalando el lugar donde seguramente Kagome y Sango descansaban—, ellas no dormirían tan tranquilamente. No importa que sea luna nueva.

—Nunca he dicho que sea débil ahora —lo interrumpió Inuyasha, sintiendo cómo su molestia incrementaba, esta vez por la culpa del monje.

—¿No lo piensas? —Tal vez su falta de repuesta fue una especie de confirmación para Miroku, quien cerró la distancia entre ellos sigilosamente—. Creo que yo dormiría bajo suelo si no fuese por ti. —Las palabras fueron dichas en voz tan baja y en tal tono que Inuyasha giró su cabeza para observarlo, mas hacerlo fue un error. El rostro del monje, el cual podía distinguir perfectamente ahora que se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, era como un encantamiento en el cual él no quería caer.

—Miroku, yo... —comenzó sin retirar sus ojos de los del monje y al ver que éste no pareció perturbado por su fija mirada, continuó sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo—: si a ustedes les pasara algo...

—Tú nos defenderás —intervino Miroku con calma—. Y de paso deberías recordar que nosotros tampoco somos débiles. Podemos protegernos y ayudarte.

—Pero en esta forma... —intentó nuevamente, queriendo por una vez explicar lo que sentía; si lo hacía quizás el monje entendería y lo dejaría en paz. Aun así, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ya que nuevamente Miroku lo interrumpió.

—Ya nos has demostrado tu fortaleza.

—Hay youkai más fuertes que... —trató de nuevo, pero Miroku le impidió seguir hablando otra vez.

—Algo haremos.

—Y si Naraku...

—Siempre podemos huir o esperar un milagro.

Esa fue la interrupción que colmó su poca paciencia.

—¿¡Me dejas hablar de una vez!? —explotó. Claro, eso era lo que conseguía al dejar que alguien como Miroku viese sus temores—. En esta forma no tengo ni la mitad del poder y no siempre las cosas van a salir bien ¿Y si alguno de ustedes resulta herido? O peor aun, ¿si alguno de ustedes...?

La frase nunca termino de salir de la boca de Inuyasha gracias a la nueva intervención de Miroku, solo que esta vez lo había callado con sus propios labios.

Al comienzo no supo qué hacer y permaneció paralizado, luego pensó en empujar al monje o golpearlo para que éste se alejara, pero su cuerpo actuó antes de que llegase a una decisión y cuando procesó el hecho de que él mismo estaba moviendo sus labios contras los del monje, Miroku se alejó un poco, rompiendo el beso. 

Inuyasha parpadeó, observando con atención el rostro perfectamente tranquilo de Miroku. Como si lo sucedido no lo afectase ni lo sorprendiese, como si todas las interrupciones hubiesen sido hechas a propósito...

—Inuyasha, ser humano no es tan malo y sabes tan bien como todos que aun siéndolo podemos defendernos y salir con vida —dijo Miroku con total seriedad—. Lo seguiremos haciendo hasta que derrotemos a Naraku, así que no vuelvas a pensar tal tontería.

Una vez más, Inuyasha se quedó en blanco. 

Lo que Miroku acababa de decir tenía sentido y aun cuando quería insistirle que seguía siendo posible que no todo continuase saliendo tan bien, el hecho de que todo en ese instante pareciese perfecto fue suficiente para que olvidara esos temores, al menos por el momento, y en un impulso inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente para poder volver a probar la boca del monje.

Cuando se separaron el silencio aprovechó para tomar su reino de nuevo, al menos hasta que Inuyasha decidió decir, sólo por esta vez, lo que debía.

—Gracias —murmuró, observando de reojo la mano en que el Kazaana se encontraba sellado en lugar del rostro de Miroku, no queriendo ver la sonrisa que seguramente adornaba sus labios.

—Mañana será un largo día, deberías dormir un poco —dijo Miroku inmediatamente después, como si no lo hubiese escuchado y nada hubiese sucedido.

Pero no era así, algo había cambiado. 

Por eso, Inuyasha asintió y de nuevo dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del monje, rindiéndose a consciencia ante el cansancio acumulado y aceptando por una vez reposar como lo necesitaba.

Si podía permitirse un momento como ese, no podía decir que era tan malo tener su forma humana por una noche.


End file.
